


Hesitate

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [197]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alexandria, Carol keeps moving on from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitate

“It’s amazing, the kind of things that you can learn to live with after needing to do so for a while.” Carol shrugged, “Some of the things that I refused to do seem silly now. When I think about all the times that I could have left Ed, or that I did leave but went back, because of some little concern of the future, or fear.” She sighed and shook her head, “Now I do things that I never could have imagined, and I don’t even hesitate.”

“Is this your way of telling me that you’ve killed someone again?” Rick frowned, “Because I don’t think that would be a good thing right now.”

Carol rolled her eyes, giving him a dirty look before turning back to face the herd of walkers that was getting closer to their position. There were walls separating them still; not the city walls that they had all thought were safe, but still a barrier that was effective in leading the walkers away from their small camp. “No, I haven’t killed anyone that you don’t know about. Yet.”

He snorted, looking at the back of her head for a moment, “I guess I know what you mean then. I certainly wouldn’t have predicted this from our first meeting. I still remember you surprising me more often than not though, like with that grenade.” He chuckled softly, “Mot just me, Shane was sure that you were going to pull something useless out of that bag. We shouldn’t have discounted you so quickly back then.”

“I discounted myself back then. I knew that I would die and all I wanted was to live long enough for Sophia to be safe.” She shrugged, continuing to face away from him, “That didn’t work out the way I thought it would.” There was a moment of tense silence, neither wanting to venture any further into that topic.

“See anything good out there?” Daryl had approached quietly, but didn’t want to startle either of them when he made it to their look-out.

“The past?” Rick turned and slapped Daryl’s shoulder. “I think we’re about ready to move again. We can clear this small herd and then get on down this road. I’ll tell the others.”

Daryl stepped closer to Carol, “You ready?”

She nodded sharply, “For anything.”


End file.
